fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Boys Will Be Girls
This is an American Dad! fanfic in which Steve and Snot take part in an experiment gone wrong and end up being turned in to girls. It was published on Fanfiction.net on May 7, 2013. Plot It's lunchtime at Langley Falls High School. Steve and his friends are sitting down eating lunch. Snot is eyeing up an attractive redheaded girl in a white top and blue jeans. "Oh..." he sighs amorously. "Amy Reeves is so sexy." "Snot! Snap out of it!" Steve cries. "Sorry, Steve," the curly haired Jewish teen replies. "It's just that Amy has the body of a goddess. This must be how Harry Styles and Taylor Swift felt." Barry cries, "I love One Direction!" Toshi, in Japanese, replies, "Oh, god!" That's when Snot declares, "That's it! No more waiting! I'm gonna tell Amy how I feel!" Snot swaggers confidently up to Amy's table where she is sitting with her friends: Lisa, an African American girl, Emma, a sullen-looking goth, and Jaime, a Latina. He takes a sharp inhale and then asks, "Hey, Amy. I've been...thinking. Would you, um, like to go out with me sometime? Like for a movie or a pizza or something?" Snot tenses up, waiting for Amy's reply. Amy shrugs and says, "Sure. Whatever, I'll see what I can do," before rejoining her friends. "Oh my god," Snot whispers, before crying out, "She said yes! This is the happiest day of my life!" as "Nessun Dorma" by Pavarotti plays in the background and he charges across the cafeteria proclaiming, "I LOVE AMY REEVES!!!! Thank you God!" The other students stare at him, dumbfounded. Steve says, "I'm proud of you, Snot," as his friend prances around the cafeteria declaring his undying love for Amy Reeves. Meanwhile, at the CIA, Stan is reclining at his desk. Until Avery Bullock turns up with a shrimpy looking man wearing a lab coat and glasses. "Smith!" Bullock yells. "Uh...yes, Deputy Director Bullock?" Stan answers, standing to attention. "I was just watching Ed Grimley on DVD. You should watch it." "This is our new scientist, Paul Rook." Paul nervously answers, "People call me the Rookie. I just applied a few months ago." Stan replies, "Good for you." Later, Bullock, Stan and Paul walk into the CIA lab. "We're testing a new gender bending drug out. It's potentially dangerous and the results could be unpleasant." Jackson walks up, having been turned into a woman. "Don't do what I just did, Stan!" (s)he cries. Bullock hands Stan a flask containing the drug. "Stan, I want you to guard this. And remember, if this falls into the wrong hands, the consequences could be nasty." "I'll guard it with my life!" comes the reply from Stan. That evening, Snot and Amy are at a fancy Thai restaurant. "So, Amy," Snot asks, "how's your home life?" Amy replies, "Fine. My stepdad's cool and my mom, she's alright." Snot nods, then he asks, "Do you like music?" "Kinda." "Well, look what I bought you." He draws out a copy of the Celine Dion album ''Let's Talk About Love. ''"Oh my god!" Amy cries. "A Celine Dion CD! My mom loves her. This has been the best night of my life! Thanks, Snot." The two then lean in and kiss as the song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion plays in the background. That night, Amy and Snot walk back to the Smith house. "Thanks for the night, Snot," she says. "I really loved going out with you. Would you like to go on a second date?" Snot replies, "Sure." Category:Fan Fiction